She's A Rebel
by prozac.will.be.my.nation
Summary: HGDM,HPGW. Started by Kamikaze Penguinist. i'm finishing it! Read to find out!
1. Back to School

She's A Rebel

Disclaimer: The first 7 chapters of this story was written by Kamikaze Penguinist. She asked that I continued it for her. So, I will do just that.

"HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER!" yelled Hermione's father "Get your ass down here RIGHT NOW, or you're going to be late!"

"Dad" said Hermione calmly walking down the stairs "I still have 2 hours until you have to take me to the station, I am NOT going to be late."

Hermione had walked down the stairs wearing a green halter-neck top and black pants that accented her curves. She had silver bangles on her wrists, a silver choker, light gold eye-shadow, black eye-liner and blue mascara on.

Hermione, being in her 7th year had gotten the Head Girl position and was ecstatic. She didn't know who the Head Boy was yet, but she was hoping it was another Gryffindor.

"Now are you positive you should be going back this year?" asked Hermione's dad nervously

"Yes dad I am positive I should go back you have only asked me that about 50 times in 3 days, and besides there isn't really that much danger now that we know Dumbledore is not really dead" replied Hermione.

She rushed around the house checking and re-checking that she had everything she needed for the new year. When she was sure she had, she jumped in her dads car and waited for him to lock up the house.

At around 10:00am they finally started making their way to Kings' Cross Station. They arrived at 10:50 and Hermione got all her stuff out of the trunk kissed her dad on the cheek and walked towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She ran straight through and nearly bumped into 2 tall someones.

"Harry, Ron!" squealed Hermione "I missed you guys so much!" She gave them both a tight squeeze and started talking at once

"Did either of you get the Head Boy position?" asked Hermione quickly

"Nope" replied Harry and Ron in unison.

"Damn it, oh well as long as its another Gryffindor, I'll be happy" sighed Hermione

The Golden Trio then boarded the train to find a compartment. Hermione had to leave them after about 10 minutes so that she could find the Heads' compartment. She had just walked in and sat down, and she was admiring the place, when the compartment door slid open. Hermione automatically looked towards the door and sighed in disappointment.


	2. Truce

Disclaimer: StillKamikaze Penguinist's so far... and of course characters are JKR

Hermione looked up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy, then stared out the window, determined not to say anything until Professor McGonagall showed up with their instructions. Unfortunately Draco had other ideas.

"Sooo, the Mudblood Granger got the Head Girl position huh?" drawled Draco. "Not surprising though, the way you've sucked up to all the teachers ever since you got to Hogwarts."

Hermione was still staring out the window, but she was clenching her fists and trying to figure out which jinx would cause him more pain.

Draco must have noticed this, as he walked across the compartment and sat down opposite Hermione and stared at her until she looked at him.

"Can I help you?" asked Hermione coldly

"Well excuuuse me, I thought I could look at whoever I wanted to" said Draco

_'Wow he can be a real brat when he wants to be' _thought Hermione. "Well I just thought your eyes might fall out if you stared at perfection too long" she replied

"You? Perfection, Dont worry Granger, It's alright to lie to yourself once in a while" sneered Draco

"Cant you just g—" Hermione was cut off when the compartment door slid open, and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, as you have been selected to be the Heads of the school, you are required to plan any big events such as school dances or parties whichever one you wish to call it, you will also have to patrol the hallways3 nights a week the prefects have patrol duty on the other four, and as of now you two are the only students who do not have a curfew. You are also required to share a common room, bathroom, kitchen and your own mini library." said McGonagall sternly "And both Professor Snape and myself know about your loathing for each other so I would like you to declare a truce between yourselves."

Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall in disbelief, then at Draco who was smirking at Hermione

"Fine as I want this year to be the best ever...truce?" asked Hermione holding out her hand to Draco

Draco looked at Hermione's hand, then at Professor McGonagall, then back down at Hermione's hand.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Draco moved towards Hermione, grabbed her hand and shook it briefly and mumbled 'Truce', then dropped her hand as if she were on fire.

"Excellent, now that that is settled, I'll let you get back to your friends or stay here and chat" said McGonagall sharply. She then turned around and walked out of the Heads' compartment.

Hermione looked at Draco, then turned towards the door and started to walk out when she felt Draco grab her arm, and yank her back inside the compartment so roughly she nearly fell over.

"Malfoy what the hell are yo—" Hermione was cut off again when Draco covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her up against the wall...


	3. Sarcasm and Kittens

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

"Okay Granger I'm calling that stupid truce off" said Draco

Hermione barely heard him, as she was looking for her wand. She spotted it on the floor near the compartment door.

'_Shit, it must have fallen out when he yanked me back.'_ Hermione realized

"Well? Granger? Did you hear a word I ju-" Draco suddenly stopped speaking and un-pinned Hermione from the wall

"What...the hell...was that...for?" wheezed Draco as he dropped to his knees in pain.

"Me? All I did was kick you in the balls, which you deserved, because in case you hadn't realized, you had me pinned up against the wall" answered. Hermione walking over to her wand and picking it up.

"Granger you bitch, no guy deserves to be kicked in the balls!" replied Draco angrily, getting up and walking towards Hermione

"Hmmmm maybe your right" said Hermione in a thoughtful tone.  
She swung her leg back and kicked him in the shins..._hard_

Hermione left the compartment to find her friends. As she closed the door she saw Draco hopping around in pain and swearing at her.

"Buh-Bye Drakie, Luv ya...Mwah" said Hermione sarcastically before walking off.

"Hey Mione" said Ginny in relief when Hermione had found them "Harry and Ron are pissing me off all they are talking about is Quidditch and...girls."

"Yeah you're just lucky you don't hang around them _all _the time" said Hermione, laughing at the hurt looks on the boys' faces.

"Anyway, what have you done over the summer and don't tell me nothing, cause you have changed" said Ginny in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes I know I've changed but its not that much of a big deal. All I did was buy new clothes and a bit of make-up" replied Hermione

"Yeah, well whatever it is you did you look great."

"Thanks Gin. Hey the train'll be stopping soon can you grab Fuzzbucket for me?" asked Hermione

"What. The. Hell. Is. Fuzzbucket?" replied Ginny with a confused look on her face

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot to tell you. On the holidays Crookshanks was stolen, or he ran away, because we looked all over for him and we never found him so my parents bought me...Fuzzbucket." As Hermione said this she pulled out a little black kitten with white on its face and chest.

"Ohhhh he's so cute!" squealed Ginny "But why Fuzzbucket?"

"Ah my little brother named him and so we just stuck with it." said Hermione laughing at the way Ginny was staring at the kitten.

"Yeah sure I'll look after him for you." said Ginny patting him.

"And guess what? Malfoy got the Head Boy position!" said Hermione.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron.

"Wow that got your attention fast, and yes he is unfortunately Head Boy. Don't give me that whole lecture _If he lays a single hand on you just tell us _crap I can look after myself, I proved it just before pity you lot weren't there though." said Hermione quickly.

"Why what'd you do to him?" asked Ginny

"Oh he had me pinned up against the wall and was starting to threaten me so-don't say a word—" said Hermione to Harry and Ron who were already half-way out of their seats "-so I just kicked him in the balls and really hard in the shins" finished Hermione smugly.

"Hehehehe Go Mione!" laughed Ginny "I bet you deflated his ego a little!"

"What is the matter with you two?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry, who had both sunk slowly back into their seats with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "Told ya I could handle things myself."

"Anyway I better go I have to make sure all students get a carriage up to the castle" said Hermione walking out of the compartment to the front of the train.


	4. Wow, you can be sweet

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**AFTER THE SORTING CEREMONY**

As all the chatter in the Great Hall died down, Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands to get absolute quiet.

"Now I do not have many words to say today because there is plenty of time for that, but the few words I do have for you are: Be extremely careful when outside Hogwarts grounds, and appreciate all those around you. Now that I've said that I have three more words…Enjoy the Feast!" and with that he sat down and started talking to Professor McGonagall.

"So how were your summer's guys?" asked Hermione.

"Umm boring as ever until I got to The Burrow." replied Harry.

"Boring, Good, Good, Excellent." said Ron only pausing slightly before shoveling more food into his mouth.

"Don't you know how disgusting it is to sit across from you and watch you eat?" said Hermione, looking away from him.

"Nope, I don't watch myself eat, that would be gross." replied Ron without looking up.

After everyone had filled themselves up to bursting point, the plates cleared themselves, Dumbledore stood up and instant silence fell over the hall.

"Now that we have all had food and drink, I would like to announce this years Head Boy and Girl. The Head Boy, from Slytherin is Mr. Draco Malfoy, and The Head Girl, which most of you can guess, is Miss Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" announced Dumbledore as the Great Hall erupted with cheers and applause.

"If the Heads could please make their way up to Professor McGonagall, they will be given their instructions, and led to their new sleeping quarters." said Dumbledore over the talking of the students.

"Well, I guess this means I'll see you lot tomorrow?" asked Hermione expectantly.

"Yup see ya tomorrow." answered Ginny jumping up to give her a hug.

As Hermione made her way up to the teachers table, she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, and quickened her pace, which meant she was standing in front of Dumbledore seconds before he reached the table

"Now, as you both know you will be sharing a common room, so you get to choose the portrait password and the password to get into your rooms, other than that I have nothing else to say except that I don't want any funny stuff going on between you two." said McGonagall in a tired voice

At these words Hermione and Draco turned to each other with repulsed looks on their faces.

'_They think I'm going to...with him...Ew, not cool' _thought Hermione.

'_Me? And a Mudblood? Together? What is wrong with these people?_ thought Draco sliding a couple of centimeters away from Hermione.

"Please Mr. Malfoy do you have to act so childish?" snapped McGonagall.

'_Hahahaha sucked in Ferret-Boy.' _thought Hermione gleefully

"Sorry Professor." mumbled Draco, looking at his shoes

"Both of you follow me please." said McGonagall as she started walking briskly away.

They started walking down the corridor and arrived at the Heads' dorm a few minutes later.

"Well this is where I leave you to choose your password. Also tomorrow morning at 11:00 Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office to discuss your first assignment as Heads of the school." said McGonagall as she turned around and started to walk away.

"So what do you want our password to be?" asked Draco.

Hermione didn't answer straight away because she was admiring their portrait. It was a beach scene around sunset and there was a girl leaning against the edge of her frame.

"Huh? Oh, um well what do you think it should be?" Asked Hermione, still staring at the portrait "And nothing crude" added Hermione as she say Draco open his mouth.

"Well that just took the fun out of it. How 'bout Seed of Love?" suggested Draco.

"Oh my God, you can be sweet" exclaimed Hermione "Okay that's our password."

"Seed of Love" said Draco and the portrait door swung open to present the most comfortable looking common room Hermione had seen in ages.

'_Hmmm its okay looking, seen better rooms at Malfoy Manor though' _thought Draco (A/N Snobby little rich boy. Even if he is a hot snobby little rich boy.)

Hermione looked around the common room, she saw 3 doors, which she assumed led to hers and Draco's room and the third leading to the bathroom. She walked up the stairs that led to her room and found that she was looking at a painting of herself.

'_Hmm damn so many passwords to think of' _thought Hermione _'Got it!'_

"Penguins."


	5. Milky Ways and Redecoration

Milky Ways and redecoration:

x----------o----------x----------o----------x----------o-----------x----------o----------x

"Malfoy you stupid arrogant fucked up prick!" shouted Hermione "How the fuck did you get into my room?"

"I went through the bathroom. They're joined" Draco added, stating the obvious.

"Get the hell out of my room before I jinx you!" said Hermione angrily.

"Okay okay, no need to threaten me. It's not like I take pleasure in continuously walking into Mudblood's rooms." said Draco as he walked back through the bathroom to his room.

DRACO'S POV

'_Damn she's hot when she's pissed off'_ I thought._ 'No wait_, _no she's not. Where the fuck did that thought come from? She's just the same old boring bookworm with really hot legs. NO! She does NOT have hot legs. I think I'm going crazy! I've gotta find Blaise'_ I thought as I hurried out of the common room to find my best friend.

END OF DRACO'S POV

HERMIONE'S POV

'_Stupid insufferable prick 'How can he expect me not to threaten him after he insults me for 6 years, and then just walk into my room casually? He thinks he's so fucking cool just because he has that sexy body and has probably slept with ¾ of the fucking school. God I love his eyes though. Uh oh what the fuck did he do to me? I do NOT love his eyes. I think I need to find Ginny.'_ I thought as I walked out of my room into the common room in time to see Malfoy practically running out the portrait door.

'_Probably trying to find another quick fuck. I feel so sorry for whoever that girl is.'_ I thought as I climbed out of the portrait door and started walking towards the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny.

END OF HERMIONE'S POV

x----------o----------x----------o----------x----------o-----------x----------o----------x

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room

"Hey Blaise, what's up?" asked Draco as he walked into his old common room and saw his best mate sitting in front of the fire.

"Hiya Dray, nothing's up, I'm bored as ever though" said Blaise looking up from the fire.

"Yeah same. I just had the best time, I scared the shit out of Granger'" laughed Draco.

"Hey that's right, you share rooms with her, I forgot about that. That girl has gotten hot over the last six years don't ya think?" asked Blaise.

"What's gotten into you Blaise? She's a Mudblood!" said Draco incredulously.

"So? She's still fucking hot ass' replied Blaise.

"Are you under the Imperious curse or something?" asked Draco.

"No," laughed Blaise "How can you live with her and think she is not hot? And you're going to have another hot chic in your common room a lot too."

"And who would that other hot chick be?" asked Draco.

"The Weasley girl, Ginny. Granger and her are best friends remember?" answered Blaise.

"Okaaay, I'm gunna leave now before what ever you've got rubs off onto me. The Weasley of all people." Draco said as he strolled towards the door. "Catch ya later Blaise." he added as he climbed out the door.

x----------o----------x----------o----------x----------o----------x----------o----------x

Hermione had been unable to find Ginny, so she was making her way back to her new common room. She arrived at the portrait and found that the girl was asleep. It turned out that the girl was a heavy sleeper, so it took Hermione nearly 5 minutes to wake her up. Once she was in her room again, she decided she should take a proper look around, and unpack. In her room all she could see was a 4-poster king-sized bed, a dressing table, a desk and a bookcase. She walked over to her dressing table and saw a note. She picked it up and read it.

It said-

_Miss Granger,_

_As you may have seen this room is almost completely bare._

_You may pick all the colors you want for it._

_Just say what color you want for the particular item and it will turn that color._

_I shall see you tomorrow morning at 11:00 in my office._

_Sincerely Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Milky Ways are not just in the galaxy_

Hermione smiled at the P.S, then put the note down and proceeded to customize her room. She chose black silk sheets and a quilt that was black with silver stars all over it. The walls she chose to decorate a light sky blue with wispy clouds floating all over them. She then magically stuck up posters of her favorite singers/groups which included Simple Plan, Green Day and Black Eyed Peas. Once she had finished that she decided to unpack her clothes. She went over to her trunk and opened it. As she was taking out her new selection of clothes, she remembered why she had bought them.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was lying on her bed at home, staring at the ceiling, and she had just stopped crying. The reason she had just stopped crying was because her dad had told her two days ago when she came home for the summer, that her 19-year-old sister Cassie had been killed in a car accident with her best friend Jasmina and their boyfriends Caleb and Tyson, when someone speeding around the corner smashed straight into them. Hermione's sister and Jasmina had died on impact. Caleb lived for another half-an-hour and Tyson slipped into a coma after two days in hospital and died six hours later.

A week after Hermione had been told this she decided that she had to change her image. She thought life was too short to be 'bookworm, goody-two-shoes' Granger any longer.

END OF FLASHBACK

x----------o----------x----------o----------x----------o-----------x----------o----------x


	6. Relationships and Explanations

Chapter 6: realizations and explanations

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything yet.

* * *

It was the next morning and Hermione had just woken up. She rolled over to check the time and saw that it was only 8:20.

'_Thank god we've got an extra day off classes?'_ Hermione thought to herself as she slowly began to climb out of her bed.

She walked to her cupboard and chose her clothes for that day. She picked a short denim skirt that was about half-way up her thigh and a light pink halter that said _Brat_ in black sparkles. She also grabbed her bra and underwear then made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in to see Draco standing at the sink brushing his teeth, and wearing only a towel.

"Really Granger, if you want to see me in the shower that bad, you're going to have to get up earlier" said Draco, except it sounded weird because his mouth was still full of toothpaste.

"You know Malfoy, you really shouldn't go round snogging Pansy, not when her rabies have gotten so bad." replied Hermione nastily.

"It's not my fault every chick in this school wants me?" said Draco staring at himself in the mirror.

"I've decided you don't need to breathe air anymore _Drakie_, and no not every girl in Hogwarts wants you, least of all me?" said Hermione as she began brushing her hair.

"And why don't I need air, miss ?pick-me-I-need-to-show-off Granger?" sneered Draco.

"Well," said Hermione as she turned to face him "Your head is already so full of air, and its starting to push your minuscule brain out of your ass, so I figure the reason your always smirking is because, at long last your constant attempt at smirking is starting to hurt your head!" stated Hermione simply, while smiling sweetly at Draco.

"Well guess what Granger? You are seriously fucked in the head" replied Draco.

"Is that the best you can come up with Malfoy? Honestly! Now get out of here so I can have my shower." ordered Hermione.

"No I don't think I will leave, I wouldn't mind seeing you in the shower." said Draco advancing slowly towards Hermione.

"Malfoy, get the fuck away from me and out of this bathroom, I'm fucking warning you" threatened Hermione, grabbing her wand from the bench.

"Or what Granger?" sneered Draco "Whatcha going to do about it? I'm allowed in this bathroom t—" Draco was sent flying backwards out of the bathroom when Hermione hit him with an Expelliarmus spell.

(A/N ? Hermione just loves cutting him off mid-sentence doesn't she? Lol)

"That, Malfoy is what I was going to do about it." said Hermione calmly as Draco slid down the wall and hit the floor. "Now if you don't mind I'll go have my shower!"

* * *

DRACO'S POV

'_Who the fuck does that Mudblood think she is? To curse me, and boss me around like she owns me!'_ I thought.

Then a second voice began arguing with him.

(A/N: Maybe he's going crazy!)

'_But you did tell her you wouldn't mind staying in there to watch her shower?'_

'_What the? I'm arguing with myself! And its not my fault she has those luscious curves that- No! No luscious curves! I am not falling for her! Am I? Oh my God! I'm still talking to myself! There has gotta be something wrong with me!' _As I decided this I checked my watch and saw that I still had 20 minutes until breakfast at 9, so I decided to go for a walk around the school and hopefully run into someone I liked. I walked out of my room to see Granger walking down the stairs in a short skirt that showed off those tanned legs? '_Argh! What the hell is wrong with me?_' I thought as I sped up and was out the portrait door before Hermione's foot had even hit the last step.

END DRACO'S POV

* * *

Hermione watched Draco hurry out of the portrait door and she followed, though at a much slower pace, hoping to bump into Ginny as she hadn't spoken to her best friend in ages. She was almost at the entrance to the Great Hall when she heard someone call her name. 

"Mia, wait up." called Ginny.

"Heya Gin, I haven't talked to or seen you in ages!" said Hermione as she greeted her friend with a hug.

"So how's sharing a room with the one and only Draco Malfoy?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Can you say fucking annoying? Coz that's what it is" answered Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Oh okay then, I thought it'd be more interesting and all, seeing as what his reputation of Slytherin Sex God is like!" replied Ginny.

They sat down and helped themselves to toast and coffee.

"Well yeah it's interesting, but he is so full of himself and what's really creepy, is I catch him staring at me every now and then." said Hermione, taking a sip of coffee

"Mia, you cannot blame him for staring, half the guys in this school do when you walk past. They can all see that you've changed." Ginny turned to face Hermione once she'd finished talking.

"Yeah, I know I've changed, but it's not that much of a big deal? Hermione said softly "Is it?"

"From when you went home last summer to now? Yes it is a big change for the guys here."

Ginny and Hermione stopped talking as Harry and Ron walked up to them.

"Hey babe." Harry said to Ginny as he sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey yourself" replied Ginny smiling at Harry (A/N: Yes they are going back out in this story.)

"Hi Mia." said Ron softly

"Heya sweetie! I missed you yesterday on the train." said Hermione as she kissed Ron's cheek "And I'd stay but I have some stuff to do before I go see Dumbledore."

"Okay catch ya later?" said Harry waving goodbye, then turning back to talk to Ginny.

"I'll see you soon? Ok?" said Hermione to Ron as she bent down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ok baby, catch ya?" replied Ron, and then turned back to his food as Hermione walked off.

* * *

AT THE SLYTHERIN TABLE

'_See, she's going out with Weasel, so she's off-limits.' _thought Draco to himself.

'_Wait what the hell am I thinking? I don't want to be with her and even if I did the fact that she's going out with Weasel wouldn't stop me.'_

"So have you figured out that Granger is hot yet?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Huh? What? Oh well yeah I 'spose she is a little bit hot." admitted Draco.

"Finally! I told ya she was hot!" exclaimed Blaise, just as Pansy walked up to them.

"Of course Draco knows I'm hot!" laughed Pansy, as she tried to sit on Draco's lap.

"Pansy, you fucking whore, you look like a pug-faced bitch, just like you ran head-long into a wall, get the illusion that I like you out of your head coz no matter what you do or say, I will never go out with you!" Draco practically yelled, as he stood up causing Pansy to fall on the floor.

"But, but Drakie-"

"Do **NOT** call me Drakie!" Draco called back to her as he walked off back to the Heads' Dorm. "See you round Blaise." he said as he walked out of the Great Hall.

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

It was 11:00 and Hermione and Draco had just arrived in Dumbledore's office.

"Now as this years Head Boy and Girl, you are expected to complete a series of tasks. Your first one is to plan a dance/ ball whichever you choose to call it. It can have any theme you want and once you have decided what it is please come and tell me, I need your answer in a week or less." Said Dumbledore as soon as they had all sat down. "Are there any questions?"

"Um, no not about the dance, but how is it that you didn't die when Professor Snape Avada Kedavra'd you?" asked Hermione softly. "If you don't mind telling us that is."

"Well, I'm not going to go into detail, but the person who is actually dead in my place is Mundungus Fletcher. You see he was in debt to me and he said that he really wanted to do this for me, so he took some Polyjuice potion and I was hiding all through that battle" said Dumbledore sadly. "Now I have some business to attend to, so if you could kindly leave, that would be much appreciated."

Hermione and Draco left Dumbledore's office together and walked silently back to their common room.

"Seed Of Love?" said Hermione and they entered

"Well, I guess we can talk abo-"

Hermione stopped talking as Draco pushed her up against the wall (again!) with his lips covering hers. Hermione resisted at first, but after a few seconds returned the kiss.

'_Hermione what the hell are you doing?' _She thought _'You're going out with Ron!'_

After a little bit longer Hermione pushed Draco away, and looked up at him with her big chocolate colored eyes full of tears. He just looked back down at her, his eyes full of lust. He went to kiss her again but she knocked him out of the way and ran up to her room with tears streaming down her face.


	7. Masquerade

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

Hermione was pacing around her room wringing her hands, and she was continuously wiping tears from her face.

'_How could I do that to Ron?' _Hermione thought to herself '_Why did I kiss Malfoy back?' _As she thought this, a fresh round of tears fell from her eyes

She fell onto her bed and started to sob into her pillow. After about 10 minutes of this, she sat up and once _again_ wiped the tears from her face (A/N personally I dunno why she is crying over Ron! It's only Ron! No offence to anyone who likes Ron but he irritates me so much!)

'_I'm going to have to tell Ron about it. I just hope he doesn't take it too bad'_ Hermione mumbled to herself. She changed into her pajamas and chose a pair of black short-shorts and a spaghetti strap top that was plain except for the word angel written across the left breast in small letters. She grabbed one of her favorite muggle authored books 'Into the Garden' by Virginia Andrews and walked into the common room and curled up in an armchair in front of the fire and began to read. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't even register that Draco had walked into the room with his broom and had started to polish it. It wasn?t until he coughed that Hermione looked up. She stared at him for a few seconds, blushed slightly then looked back at her book pretending to read again while she was actually thinking about why Draco had kissed her.

"So Granger, why'd you kiss me?" Draco asked innocently, breaking the silence. (A/N finally!)

"Me? I didn't kiss you!" exclaimed Hermione shrilly.

"Ahem I beg to differ. You kissed me back after a few seconds? I told you every girl in Hogwarts wants me." stated Draco smugly.

"Oh my fucking god! You are so up yourself!" Hermione said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Granger wait! We still need to decide on a theme for this stupid dance thingy" called Draco.

"Argh! Well what are your ideas?" asked Hermione as she stormed back over to her chair and flopped down in it.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do a Romeo and Juliet type theme?"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, with a stunned look on her face.

"What why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked.

"How do you know about Romeo and Juliet? They are a muggle thing, and once again you amaze me by being sweet and romantic" she answered.

"Well for one thing my mother loves Shakespeare, and two, I am not completely cold-hearted" stated Draco indignantly.

"Could have fooled me" muttered Hermione.

"What was that Hermi- Granger? Didn't quite catch that" Draco asked.

"Bloody hell! What the fuck is wrong with you? You just nearly called me by, shock horror, my _proper_ name!" exclaimed Hermione loudly

"Never mind that now," Draco said looking down at his broom "Got any ideas for the dance?"

"Well I had this stupid idea that we could do a masquerade ball." said Hermione, staring at Draco.

Draco looked up and stared at her. "That's a great idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" asked Hermione dumbfounded.

"Stop questioning me!" he replied "We are doing the masquerade idea and that's final!" he finished.

"Um okay then well now that we have settled that, I'm going to bed" said Hermione "Oh and by the way, why did you kiss me first?"

"Well you see" he began slowly, choosing his words carefully "I've noticed how much you've changed, for the better I might add, and your mesmerizing eyes kinda hypnotized me into doing it" he said softly

"Malfoy, you are full of BULLSHIT!" cried Hermione "Mesmerizing eyes my ass, you are such a prick, stay the fuck away from me!"

Hermione ran up the stairs and slammed her door, as Draco watched her go with a confused look on his face.

HERMIONE'S POV

'_Fucking bullshitting liar! How could he think that I, of all people would fall for that? The line that he probably uses on all his other little sluts!'_ By now I was angrily pacing around my room.

I walked over to my CD player that Dumbledore allowed me to charm so that it worked with all the magic around and put 'American Idiot' by Green Day on full blast. About 20 seconds later I only just heard someone banging on my door and went to go see what the annoying little ferret wanted

END HERMIONE'S POV

"Granger, turn the fucking muggle contraption off!" yelled Draco over Billie Joe.

'_Don't wanna be an American Idiot, _

_Don't want a nation under the new media._

_Can you hear the sounds of hysteria? _

_It's going out to idiot America!'_

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because I am _trying_ to sleep." he replied angrily.

Draco strode into her room and over to the stereo, and put a silencing charm on it.

"There, so much better" said Draco, as he walked out of her room

"God guys can be such fuckheads!" Thought Hermione as she climbed into her bed. Within 10 minutes she had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke up at 8:30 and climbed out of bed, once again slowly, as she walked to her cupboard and picked out a pair of dark blue hipster denim jeans with spots of glitter in various places, and a black v-neck shirt that showed a slight bit of cleavage. She walked just as slowly to the bathroom, opened the door and peeked in cautiously. She didn't see Draco, so she walked in and placed her clothes on a chair, while trying to figure out why she felt a little bit of disappointment.

"Maybe its because you _wanted_ to see Malfoy in the towel again" said her annoying little conscious, which in her opinion, seemed to think it owned the whole freaking world!

"God damn, go the fuck away!" she muttered as she stepped into the shower.

She walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, and saw that Draco had already left, so she grabbed her bag that, as per usual was filled with books. Even if she wasn't a goodie-to-shoes anymore she still wanted to keep her grades up.

Hermione hurried down to the Great Hall hoping that Ron, Harry and Ginny weren't there, she still felt majorly guilty about the whole Draco incident. Things seemed to be in her favor however, as she saw none of her best friends. She grabbed a blueberry muffin and quickly drank a glass of apple juice then walked out of the Great Hall, stopping just slightly to give Harry a hug as he walked sleepily into the Great Hall. She sped off to Transfiguration before she had to face Ron and tell him the bad news. Oh god was she dreading that moment!

**In the Great Hall**

"Hey Harry, Ginny" said Ron while yawning "Have either have you seen Mia?"

"Yeah she was practically running out of here when I walked in, she was probably on her way to the library." replied Harry before taking a bite of toast

"Oh okay, it's just that I feel like I haven't seen her in forever." said Ron sadly.

"Since forever? It's been like, a day!" exclaimed Ginny as she sat next to Harry.

"Whatever, it's all the same and I miss her." replied Ron

"Well do the smart thing and go and find her!" said Harry as he ate the last bit of his toast.

"Fine, that's what I'll do then." replied Ron as he got up from the Gryffindor table "Catch ya later!" he called over his shoulder to Harry as he left the Great Hall.

Ron was making his way to the library to find Hermione, when the bell went, signaling the start of first period. He made it to class just before McGonagall closed the door. He went and sat next to Hermione who, to him looked kinda nervous, but he just shrugged it off and put his hand on her thigh. When he did that he felt her jump slightly and he turned to look at her questioningly. Hermione just shook her head and mouthed _'We need to talk after class.' _Once Ron understood whet she had mouthed he turned and faced the front of the room and let thoughts form in his head (A/N if that's even possible for him)

'_Oh my god she's going to break up with me'_ he thought anxiously _'What did I do? But then again it might not have anything to do with you. But what if she likes someone else? Because I swear I'll kill him! She can't leave me! I love her! I'm the only one that ever will! She'll be sorry if she leaves me!'_

Ron's final thought seemed to calm him down a fair bit (A/N God I hate Ron so much and I dunno why! Lol)

When there was only 15 minutes left, Hermione slipped Ron a note saying

'_Please don't hate me, because I still love you.'_

Ron passed the note back after writing '_Why would I hate you?' _And Hermione didn't pass the note back until the end of the lesson. Ron opened it up and read '_Because of whet I'm about to tell you.' _Ron got up and followed Hermione out of the Transfiguration classroom and into another empty one, walking dangerously close to her heels…

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is finally mine! YA:) 


End file.
